Preshow Party
by corneroffandom
Summary: When being co-hosts of the Preshow Party leads to a misunderstanding between DJ Z and Spud, Ethan has to intervene.


During one of TNA's attempts at making their tours more enjoyable for fans, they'd begun something known as the _preshow party_ hosted by Rockstar Spud and DJ Z. Spud had jumped at the chance, always eager for more opportunities to please Dixie Carter and pay back the company who had given him a home and a foothold in American wrestling. With his loud suits and DJ Z's mixes, he was sure they could find some way to entertain people. It had been a learning experience, for sure, but he had enjoyed every minute of it.

That is, until a few months have passed and they've fallen into a sort of rhythm with it, the only thing different now being the fans and which TNA wrestlers or knockouts may make appearances to mingle with the fans. Zema and Spud had grown to be pretty good friends, sharing personal jokes from each of these events. Things that even Ethan fails to understand, his brow furrowing in confusion whenever they hang around with the Bromans and Spud and Zema start laughing at something that's not funny to anyone else but them... the kinds of jokes that _you had to be there_ to get. Spud feels bad sometimes, for having moments like these that exclude his best friend, but he's new to America and desperate for friends for those rare times when he's not doing Dixie's bidding and Ethan's busy or disinterested in whatever Spud might want to do.

Most pre-parties are dry for their younger fans, but depending on the wrestler or knockout coming through- ODB or James Storm especially- this is left a little slack, and Spud realizes half-way through that Storm's left a couple 6-packs of beer behind, Zema eyeing them curiously as the last of the fans head back to the arena for the event. Spud forgets about them for a few minutes, bustling around to clean up, collect what he can before they're called back to the locker rooms to prepare for their individual roles on the actual show. He's just scooped up some fliers advertising the next event when he feels something warm behind him, turning anxiously to find that it's Zema, holding the beers, a pack in each hand. Except that they're down to four each and Spud starts to sweat, aware that Storm buys the strong, _good_ stuff, and the thought of how much trouble Zema _and_ he will get into if Zema is utterly wasted this soon to the event...

"Hey, Spud, want one?" he asks, voice sounding a little thick, though he's not quite slurring yet. "C'mon, they're good, man. Have one, you're always too tense... 'sides, you're British, it'd prolly take a whole six-pack of these to really give ya a good buzz..." He's staring in confusion at the cans, realizing there's only four. "Oops," he's just started to say when the door clicks open, attracting both of their attention. Spud isn't sure where Zema has hidden the beers, but he doesn't see them as a tech peeks in.

"Time to go, fellas. We'll finish cleaning up in here."

Spud looks suspiciously at Zema, wondering again where he'd left the beers at, but brushes it off, quickly walking through the hallway leading to the backstage area just off of the room where the pre-show party was held, relieved to put some distance between himself and whatever Zema's going to do. His face lights up when he spots his best friend, Ethan, wandering around, staring at his phone. "Hullo, sir," he greets him, crossing his arms behind his back and looking up at him. "How are you today?"

"Oh, hey, Spud," the third generation Carter grins at him, pocketing his phone as his other arm drifts around Spud's thin shoulders. "How was the party? Fans do anything stupid?" Spud doesn't say anything, a distant look on his face as he relives that moment with Zema, but Ethan doesn't notice. "Probably a pointless question, huh? They always _do..._" He does realize now that Spud's too quiet, too still. He looks down at him, peering into his face. "Hey, man, you alright?"

Spud hesitates, pondering if he _should_ say anything, but it was just a weird moment, Zema didn't do anything too outrageous outside of a little drinking at work, and really, if James Storm and ODB, among others, can get away with it at ringside, then why should he fuss over a little recreational drinking backstage? Forcing a smile, he nods. "Yessir, I'm fine. What's on the agenda for the evening? What do you and Madam Dixie require from me, sir?"

Ethan quickly forgets his earlier question and tells him what Dixie has relayed to him, the two of them walking side by side. All of Spud's worries are also forgotten, eased by the warmth of his best friend's presence and how the Carters need him to be strong and dedicated to their causes in this wild, ridiculous business they all find themselves in.

At least, that is, until the show is over and Ethan is waiting with his aunt for Spud to oversee everything post-event, such as clean up and making sure the ring is deconstructed properly, leaving the arena as they'd found it. He's watching the techs closely as they loosen ropes and take down the turnbuckles, folding up the apron curtain and other things, when he feels a light tap on his shoulder. "They're almost done, sir," he says automatically, thinking that it must be Ethan- but then... The light touch turns into a hand gripping his arm and spinning him around, the smell of strong beer almost knocking _him_ over. His heart sinks before he even looks up to come eye to eye with DJ Z, shaking his head. "Zema-"

"You didn't get to drink any earlier," he says, and if his voice had been a little off before, he's definitely drunk now, swaying back and forth on his feet and, for a wild, pathetic moment, Spud hates James Storm for leaving his alcohol behind. "C'mon, you're a Brit, I'm shu- sure... _sure_ you can appreciate these, they're good." He continues waving the two beers that are now left back and forth in front of Spud's face and, when he doesn't jump at the chance, Zema shrugs. "You really don't want 'em, huh? Your loss," he announces before popping both open and downing them at an almost scary speed.

"Er, well, it's been nice seeing you again, Zema, but I have to finish overseeing-" He's trying to be strong, polite, but when he turns to stare at the ring, Zema approaches him again, his drunken warmth obvious through the material of his suit adding to Spud's anxiety. "Zema, what-"

The others are all busy with the ring and none seem to notice as he's once more grabbed and turned to face Zema, who is staring down at him, a strange look on his face. "You feel it too, don't you?" he asks, hand wavering as he lifts it to cup Spud's face, the British man frozen in place as they stare at each other, Zema's dark eyes boring into Spud's. "The past few months, all that we've shared and exp- expre- experienced," he struggles to say around the haze of alcohol. "This- this attraction..."

Spud's breathing picks up as he suddenly realizes just what the beers have done to Zema's inhibitions, trying to make himself even smaller as he attempts to slip past Zema. "Um, no offense, but-"

"Don't play hard to get," Zema chides him, cornering him against the barricade wall that will be next to go once the ring is down and stored away for the next arena. "I've seen the look on your face whenever we're laughing at something stupid at a pre-show party, you feel the same way I do-"

"No, no-" Spud's stammering when Zema, ignoring everything around him, leans in and presses his mouth to Spud's. He freezes again and stares blankly ahead, Zema's lips dry and almost painful in their insistence against his... the powerful taste and smell of beer is enough to overwhelm Spud's senses, leaving him feeling ill when-

"Spud, what the hell's taking so long?" Ethan's voice echoes through the empty arena, causing a lot of the techs to stop what they're doing and look around, but Zema continues pushing against Spud, only caring about whatever he himself is getting out of this uncomfortable, tense moment. "Aunt D is-" It's clear when he realizes what's going on because he curses violently and runs around the ring to the other side, gripping Zema and pulling him off of Spud so quickly that it all seems to happen in a blur. "What do you think you're doing?!" he demands of the drunk man, shaking him roughly as Spud sinks down to the floor, numbly wiping at his lips, trying to get the taste and feel and _everything_ off of his skin.

He can do nothing but watch as Ethan drags a fruitlessly struggling Zema over to the entrance ramp leading up to the locker rooms, yelling for the Bromans. He's so angry, his voice is audible all the way out to the ring even once they're past the curtain, all but screaming at Robbie and Jessie about keeping an eye on Zema, threatening all three of their careers before he reappears through the curtain and marches determinedly back to Spud's side where he hovers for a moment before sinking down next to him. "What the hell happened?" he demands, clearly struggling to keep the anger out of his voice as he sits shoulder to shoulder with his best friend.

"He was drunk," Spud whispers once he gets his thoughts back into some sort of order. "He... he thought... there was something between us because of... because of the time we'd spent together at the preshow parties. James Storm left some beers behind earlier and I guess, I guess he drank them, and... and..." He starts to tremble. "I didn't think he'd ... he'd do that... I... I'm sorry, sir."

"What are you sorry for?" he snaps, turning to look at Spud finally. "This isn't your fault, he's a drunken idiot. He could barely stay on his feet even with me dragging him." He quiets when he sees the fear in Spud's blue eyes and shakes his head, pursing his lips angrily. "I'm not mad at you, Spud. I just thought we were all friends, but that's not something... friends do." He sighs and grimaces, climbing back up to his feet before holding a hand out to Spud. "Come on, let's go."

"But, the arena isn't-"

"I'll find someone else to handle it, don't worry about it," he tells him, wiggling his fingers at him. "Up you get." Their fingers interlacing and Ethan dragging him up makes him feel safe and he's relieved when Ethan keeps ahold of his hand all of the way to Dixie's limo, the TNA President looking at them strangely until Ethan shakes his head at her, promising to explain later. The drive back to the hotel is quiet, Dixie replying to tweets from people following the show. Ethan's eyes are locked on Spud, but he's staring at the window dividing them from the driver, lost in thought and not quite ready to talk.

Dixie has a suite all to herself, leaving Ethan and Spud to share another a floor down. As soon as she's safely in hers, they take the elevator to theirs and Ethan immediately claims the bathroom, Spud standing blankly by his bed before collapsing face down upon it. He doubts he'll be able to sleep, Zema's upsetting actions replaying again and again in his mind, new ways he could've responded making themselves known almost each time. Too late to be helpful now, each one only makes him feel more pathetic and worthless that he couldn't even fight off a drunken person who he'd thought of as a friend. He's still laying there when the bathroom door clicks open and Ethan pads out, bringing with him the familiar minty smell of his toothpaste and mouthwash. He hesitates by the bed and rests his hand on Spud's back, lightly rubbing between his shoulderblades. "C'mon, Spudsy, go get ready for bed... I'll load up Netflix, we'll find some lame comedy to watch, ok?"

Spud's lip starts to tremble as he realizes that he's not alone in the sleeplessness problem tonight. "Alright," he whispers into his pillow, slowly getting to his feet. He must really look miserable because Ethan rocks forward and gives him a quick hug before pushing him towards the bathroom. When he returns, after scrubbing almost violently to wash away everything from tonight and changing into pajama pants and a tank top, he carefully places his folded suit into his suitcase and turns to find Ethan sitting on his bed, laptop at the ready. He smiles a little and twists his hands together, releasing a breath. "Thank you, sir," he breathes out.

Ethan smirks over at him and pats the bed, waiting until Spud's settled in next to him to hit play on the first comedy movie he'd found that looks halfway acceptable. He's not that surprised to find, barely half an hour into the movie, that Spud's fallen asleep, his head resting on Ethan's shoulder and an arm loosely wrapped around his waist. He sighs and turns the volume down, half-listening to the rest of the movie but mostly keeping an eye on his best friend. Even though his sleep seems peaceful enough, Ethan remains by his side even after the movie ends, content to fall asleep listening to his steady breathing.

Spud isn't all that surprised, almost thankful if he's going to be honest, when he learns that all future preshow parties have effectively been canceled a few days later.


End file.
